Men are Babies
by wendybird1
Summary: When all the newsies get the flu, Jess comes to help. Very funny NOT A MARY SUE! Please read and review.


Men are Babies  
  
A/N: I sadly do not own newsies, but I'm hoping to get them for X-mas. This is an odd story that came to me so I had to write it. If you guys love Denton and Medda, don't read it. For this story I had them go a little crazy, but all the newsies are normal, almost. Ok read and enjoy, don't forget to review. Laters. P.S. Sorry if this is a long chap.  
  
On an especially cold winter the newsies seemed to all come down with the flu. It was nothing serious but you know how men are, their babies. My poor uncle Kloopman had gotten sick also and couldn't take care of the boys so he called my mother and asked if I could leave school and come down from Boston and take over for a day or two. The next day I was on a train for New York. I was excited to see these boys I had heard so much about from my uncle. I just hope I don't get sick.  
  
First of all let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Jessica, but no one calls me that, so you can call me Jess. I'm seventeen and I lived all my live in Boston with my mother. My dad died when I was only two. So it's been just me and my mom all my life. My uncle Kloopman has really been my only father figure, I see him for Christmas and we write all the time. But this is the first time I've been down to New York to visit my Kloopy in 10 years. I am very excited about this trip; because I don't get out of the house much besides going to school. So going to New York is a very exciting thing for me. I'm kinda of a tomboy but seem to be a little more patient and caring more than an average person. I love to read and sing. I'm a little spunky and fun but I have a very serious side. I have long raven black hair and mocha brown eyes. I'm medium height and size. People say the best feature about me besides my face is my hands. But enough about me lets get right to my stay at the Duane street newsboys lodging house.  
  
When I got there, my uncle wasn't well enough to pick my up so he sent a friend...  
  
Just when I thought I was abandoned at the train station forever, a lady in a bright pink dress and fiery red hair approached me.  
  
"Are you Jezebel?"  
  
"What? Oh no my name is Jess."  
  
"Oh Jess, that's what I meant. My name is Medda; I'm a friend of your uncles. He's isn't feeling well. Me and a friend have been taking care of the newsies and the lodging house for your uncle. I came to pick you up so you can take care of them. Now come along Jezebel the carriage is waiting."  
  
Jess didn't even try to correct her as she got into the carriage. As soon as she sat down, Medda speed off like a demon. The carriage was practically on two wheels the whole time. Medda was riding onto sidewalks, and running over fruit carts. Jess was relieved when they finally arrived in front of the lodging house.  
  
"Wasn't that fun!" Medda squealed. Jess could only nod dumbfounded. She tried to straighten her hair as much as possible, while also straining from killing Medda. As we waked into the LH, we were met by sounds of moaning and groaning and pitiful coughs. I visited my uncle in his private room for a minute and dropped my bags in a room that was set up for me and went straight to playing nurse. First thing I did was introduce myself to all the newsies.  
  
"Hello my name is Jess, I'm Kloopman's niece and I'm here to help take care of you all."  
  
"Honey, its Jezebel, remember?  
  
Jess rolled her eyes and turned toward the other man in the room.  
  
"Hello Jess, my name is Denton. I'm a reporter for the Sun. I've been taking care of these boys while Kloopman wasn't feeling too good. (Denton then whispered behind his hand) Oh and the boys like to call me the "King of New York" or the "Star Reporter."  
  
"Denton that was a year ago and no one asked you to stay. You invited yourself"  
  
Apparently he hadn't whispered low enough. The comment came from a raspy voice in one of the bunks, although Denton seemed to ignore it.  
  
"Well I think I'll introduce everyone and be on my way."  
  
"Up here is Mush, he likes the ladies. (Denton seemed to have a sad look in his eyes when he said that.) Sad really." Mush gave a very scared smile while looking at Denton and then tried a genuine smile for Jess, but just then passed out from the pain.  
  
"Below him here is Race, who seems to be trying to get bets placed on which nostril is fuller of snot."  
  
"You want a bet?" Race questioned in a clogged up voice.  
  
Jess was really set back by this comment. She could only chuckle and say "No thanks."  
  
Medda butted in just then to introduce another newsie. He was a blonde boy with an eye patch and pink bows all in his hair.  
  
"This is Kidblink; I put these pink ribbons in his hair to look pretty!"  
  
"Medda likes pink." Denton supplied. Medda shock her head with a knowing nod and a clueless expression. While she put more ribbons in his hair.  
  
Medda looked like a little kid playing with dolls. While Blink was two groggy to lift the ribbons out of his hair. But he did seem to have energy to give a glare that could kill someone dead in their tracks. Jess quickly removed all the ribbons from his hair while Medda wasn't looking.  
  
Denton then moved on to Skittery's bunk. Skittery seemed to be convulsing or something. Denton could only laugh.  
  
"That's Skittery; he's always a little jumpy."  
  
Skittery was trying to say something but had a hard time with his teeth chattering.  
  
"Wwwww...iiiiiiii.nnn..dd..oooooo..www"  
  
"Did you say window?"  
  
Skittery nodded vigorously. Jess then noticed that the window right next to the bed was open and freezing air was blowing right onto Skittery.  
  
"Oh my God, Denton did you know the window was open?" Jess screamed as she ran to shut window.  
  
Denton could only dumbly reply. "Well they all had fevers, so I figured they could use a cool down."  
  
Jess then ordered Denton and Medda out of the lodging house. They left quickly enough with Medda driving. But not before Medda screamed out. "Buh bye Jezebel!"  
  
Dumb twit Jess thought.  
  
She then started to clean up all the mess they made. None of the boys had blankets, the room was still freezing cold, and Jess found a horrible crayon drawing of what looked like a man with a cape on a chair. And underneath in messing writing was,  
  
Cing uf new yoirk!  
  
See could only guess that it meant King of New York, She shook her head and muttered "I thought since he was a reporter he would know how to write."  
  
Just then a boy sat up on his bunk. He looked tall and had a red bandana around his neck. He had messed up hair and his face was very pale, but Jess guessed he was normally very handsome. He spoke to her in the worst clogged up voice she had heard.  
  
"Danks fer gittin rid uf him, me names Kelly, Jack Kelly, I'm the leader uf dis bunch, nice ta meet ya."  
  
He went on to introduce the rest of the newsies. He then passed out from exhaustion. She decided to let them all get some rest before she feed them dinner. Apparently Denton talked and talked the entire time he was there and none of the boys got any rest.  
  
"Stupid idiot" Jess muttered to herself.  
  
Jess just sat in a chair watching the boys sleep, thinking of the mess she got herself into. She was going to need serious help.  
Well how do you guys like it so far? You must review or I won't write anymore. And yes it's true, I'm looking for a few good newsgoils to come and help Jess out. Send me you ap describing yourself and your fav newsie. Please describe yourself in detail. So I can convey your character correctly. And I will post as soon as possible. I will use as many newsies as possible. Oh and P.S. I will be adding David and a certain Brooklyn newsie to the story later on so if anyone wants dibs.... 


End file.
